Always
by gamakitsunechan
Summary: Harry Potter always kept and hid things from others. Severus Snape always kept and hid things from others. Both of them are essential for the upcoming war now that the Dark Lord has returned. The unexpected events will pull them towards each other. Amidst of the crisis they are facing, will they learn to trust each other? Starts from HP 5. HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**I edited the first chapter. When I re-read it I found out a lot of errors. Thanks to the review, I finally got the time to edit it. I'm sorry if there are errors, I don't have a beta tester... so please forgive me. Anyway, here is first chapter. I'm still writing the second chapter so just wait for it. I won't be posting the second chapter too soon because my Board Exams are coming and I have to review and pass it:) thanks**

 **CHAPTER I: Events of past and present**

It was a grueling summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory was brutally murdered and worst of all, Lord Voldemort has returned. Harry was staying again with the Dursleys. The only relative he had since his parents died. He didn't like to stay at Privet Drive with them. He pleaded with Professor Dumbledore ever since his first year at Hogwarts to have him stay at the school or at least with the Weasleys. Unfortunately, his pleas were heard on deaf ears. Harry told Dumbledore about the abuse he had been experiencing for as long as he could remember. But Dumbledore shrugged it off and told him it was just their method to discipline him. Also he told him that blood wards are more important than ever since Voldemort has returned. Now he was stuck with the Dursleys until September 1st and it's only been the first week of their summer holidays. He was locked up in his room ever since he came back to Privet Drive, with only 2 bottles of water and some kind of leftover food. He, of course couldn't eat the food given to him because it was spoiled. He doubted that he will have a decent meal the entire summer vacation. His things where locked up in the cupboard under the stairs where he used to live. The only school related things with him were his wand, which of course he keeps in under the loose floorboard and Hedwig. The Dursleys forbade Harry to do his homework, in a way so that he could get in trouble in school and also because they hated anything to do with magic. He was sitting on his bed with a Muggle pen and paper to doodle with. He was drawing Hedwig who was taking a pose inside her cage. No one knew his aptitude for drawing not even Hermione and Ron. He was rather good at sketching. It was his way of taking his mind off things of what happened during his fourth year. Just then his Aunt Petunia called him.

"POTTER!" yelled Petunia, as she cuts the ingredients for dinner that is of course excluding Harry.

"You called, Aunt Petunia?" said Harry as he came downstairs and subtlety taming his long wild hair.

Petunia looked at him with hate and disgust. "Go to the market and buy some snacks for Dudley. There's money right there," she pointed at the countertop with the knife she was handling. " Bring back the change and receipt and if I caught you stealing, Vernon will have his way on you." said Petunia eyeing him dangerously. Harry knew what would happen if he end up at the mercy of his uncle. His uncle will beat him until he couldn't stand up anymore or in some instances blast him with ice-cold water and let him stay outside in the night in hopes of freezing him to death, well whatever he wants to do to him anyway.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'll be on my way then." Said Harry, he reached for the money and pocketed it, then went out to do his chore and of course enjoy the little peace he has while he was outside. He used the long way to the market to drown himself in his thoughts while he walked. He didn't know what to do anymore. Whenever he goes back to Hogwarts, he was happy enough to call it his home. But every year, whenever he comes back to Hogwarts it seems that he has the affinity to attract trouble even when he's not asking for one. It didn't help when he had to put on a face in front of everyone – to be the 'boy who lived'. In truth, he just wants to be normal. Not to be famous just because he killed Lord Voldemort, rather weaken him when he was only a year old. He hated every time he was distinguished as the boy-who-lived and to make matters worse is that there is a certain professor who never ceased to remind him of his so called 'popularity'. He hated him for that. He didn't know why the greasy dungeon bat hated him the first place. At first he thought it was because he didn't know the answer to his question back when he was a first year. And because of that he actually studied Potions but it seems that whenever he turned his back on his cauldron his potion would either boil up crazy or make the potion worse than ever. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he found Potions quite interesting though not as much as he liked Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then another reason he thought why the dungeon bat hated him was maybe it was because of the Sirius thing back when he was in third year. In his defense, he needed to know the truth and Sirius was his godfather. Finally he resolved that it was probably because Professor Snape just hated him.

Harry arrived at the market and grabbed the snacks for Dudley. He did it quite fast since he didn't want to stay in there for so long. He was carrying the bags as he trudged down back to Privet Drive. He passed the playground and thought he could stay for a little while. Settling down the bags he seated at the swing and began to think again. No one really believed him when he said that Voldemort's back. Of course, Dumbledore and the Weasleys and Sirius believed him. Everyone else thinks he was lying and did not believe him. He looked around him and saw parent picking up their child. How he wished he had experienced it. The only family he considers is Sirius. The moment when he learned that Sirius was his godfather, he felt elated. He finally has a chance to have a family but he had to understand and sacrifice. He understood the situation Sirius is in right now and he would wait until everything goes back to normal. Where Sirius is free and his name is clear and when Voldemort isn't here to ruin not just his life but also everyone in their world. Just then Dudley and his friends were making their way up to him.

"What's the matter, cuz?" said Dudley, spatting the last word.

"Leave me alone, Dudley." Said Harry as he got up the swing and took the bags.

"Aww…" said Dudley as he looked up to the leaving children with their mommy "Did you miss your mum?"

Dudley and his friend were mocking him for not having parents and keeps on teasing him. "Too bad she died, so as your drunk of a father." said Dudley while he laughed with his friends.

" Don't insult my parents!" said Harry feeling the anger bubble up inside of him.

"Ohh… he's gonna put up some fight!" said one of Dudley's friend.

"Like you can land a punch on us!" said Dudley laughing.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.

"What'cha gonna with that stick? Poke our eyes out?" said one of Dudley's friends. But Dudley suddenly looked terrified and backed off. His friends noticed this and looking at him confused. Just then the skies became dark and thunder and lighting coated the sky. Dudley's friend ran out of fear.

"What are you doing, Potter?" said Dudley looking terrified and continues to back off from Harry. Then dark figures came hovering towards them. Dudley ran for it so as Harry forgetting the snacks he had bought. He knew those dark figures. They suck out every happiness in you and it is not pretty to get caught up by them. They ran towards the bridge but Dudley was caught and sucked out whatever happiness is in him. Harry wasn't too lucky either, another Dementor came towards him and started its meal, luckily he knew how to expel them. He pointed him wand at it and yelled EXPECTO PATRONUM! A silvery shield came out of his wand and expelled the dementor, without cancelling the spell, he pointed it towards the dementor on Dudley and expelled it. Harry ran to his cousin's side immediately and hurriedly helped him on his feet and ran back to Privet Drive. He was surprised to see Mrs. Figg going to their direction. She was in panic as she explained to Harry that she was a squib.

Albus Dumbledore and the other professors were having their dinner when the alarms went off. "What is that?" asked Professor Flitwick who is currently enjoying a conversation with Professor Sprout. The other Professors were disturbed with the alarm as well as they eyed Dumbledore asking what the hell was alarming. Some of them actually drew their wands just to be prepared for upcoming attack. Dumbledore knew what those alarms were. They were the alarms that something may have happened with Harry. And that alarm indicated that it is not good. Dumbledore wandlessly silenced the alarms and stood up eyeing Professor Snape and went out of the Great Hall. The other professors went back to their conversations when the alarms where silenced although McGonagall has a hunch to what the alarm was and silently watched Severus and Albus exit the Great Hall. Severus knew what that look was and what were the alarms. He didn't like it one bit. He had a bad feeling that something is coming and he won't like it. He finished his drink and excused himself. He went to Dumbledore's office and rendezvoused with him at the school grounds. Dumbledore alerted the Order to go to Privet Drive and look what has happened. Severus and Dumbledore apparated in near Privet Drive, soon they were followed by Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody and Arthur Weasley. One by one, they appeared from where they apparated so as not to arouse suspicion with the Muggles. Silently, they withdrew their wands and headed towards #4. As they came closer with Albus in lead, Severus and Sirius following closely, Albus tried to check for the wards and realized it has been destroyed. Albus eyed Sirius, he nodded with agreement and took a cautious step towards the front door. As he opened it, they were welcomed by a gruesome scene. The house seems fine from the eyes of the Muggles but to wizards it was a different story. What they saw was the house is almost destroyed. The half of it destroyed into pieces, there is a dark aura enveloping the whole house and what's more is the green skull with snake coming out of its mouth above the house, a sign that Death Eaters committed a cruel murder. Everyone was shocked by what they saw, while they haven't seen the inside they knew something happened and it's not nice.

Siruis took the first step all in his mind is that to find his godson immediately. Remus followed so as Arthur. Before everyone could go in Dumbledore ordered to look for anything within the radius. Dumbledore went inside while the others scattered to look for some clues. Inside what they saw was ghastly. The Dursleys brutally murdered. Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley took a closer look at the Dursleys while Siruis and Remus looked around for signs of Harry. As Dumbledore investigated the scene, he noted that the Dursleys where tortured before finally killing them. Vernon Dursley lying on his own pool of blood. He had multiple stab wounds around the torso. He was gagged with a newspaper and judging from the lacerations around his neck he was choked by a rope to death. True enough he saw the rope lying beside him. Petunia Dursley also suffered from the same fate, as her husband the difference is she wasn't choked rather from the looks of her underwear being ripped forcefully, she was raped. She was sporting an empty facial expression, which Dumbledore guessed was given the Killing Curse. The last, Dudley, looked like didn't suffer much of physical torture, only sporting a broken nose. But he guessed he was subjected to Cruiciatus Curse for a long time before finally killing him with _Avada Kedavra_. Arthur though not fond of the Dursley's had the decency to cover them up with cloth he had found beside him. "He is not anywhere." Said Sirius with a tone of worry and panic. He was trying hard not to let tears fall from his eyes. He was so worried of what may have happened to Harry his only godson. "Don't worry, I had the others check the area to look for some clues of his whereabouts. In the mean time let's see what information we can gather here before losing the glamour and notify the Muggle Police." Said Dumbledore as he tried to move around the scene of the crime carefully removing their trace. Sirius reluctantly obeyed, he needed to find his godson. He needed to find him quick or he wouldn't stomach if anything happen to him.

Not to faraway from the crime scene, Severus was investigating the area. He didn't like to look for Harry bloody hell Potter. He hated everything about him. He hated that he has her mother's eyes, which was a constant reminder of what he had lost. He wouldn't have bothered with this ruckus if he weren't a spy for the Order. He would have gladly spend the rest of his evening making Potions or better yet reading some book with a firewhisky beside him. But no, he was not allowed to instead he had to find a clue or even Harry Potter if he ever comes his way. Not to faraway from the scene of the crime he heard something. With his sensitivity and years of spying he silently raised his wand and walked as silently as possible to where he was hearing muffled sound of pain. He silently approached like a snake as he was spying his prey. He spotted someone trying to keep pressure on his bleeding left side of his stomach. He also saw his bleeding broken right leg. He had his wand on his right hand raised in case someone might come and ambush him. Severus knew very well that it was Harry Potter judging from the untameable hair he was sporting. He looked at him closely but not letting his presence known. He saw him clutching to his left side while he tried to immobilize his right leg. He was loosing a lot of blood judging from his injuries, he would die if it continues. He was about to announce his presence when he saw Harry Potter cancelling a spell around him. He immediately recognized that he was taking off his glamour. He was shell-shocked when he saw Harry freaking Potter for what he really was. He was sickly thin. His skin almost sticking to his bones. His eyes sunken and lost its emerald shine. Just by looking at his fragile frame he knew that he was malnourished. How he ever did the glamour and hid it from everyone, he didn't know. It's like Harry Potter had seen more deaths than he had. He was very pale not pale because of blood loss but sickly pale, like he hadn't eaten in a great amount of time. He knew those signs, because he himself had experienced it. But he knew to himself that he had not experienced it as Harry Potter did. Even without casting a diagnostic spell, he knew. He knew that he was abused.

As soon as he recovered from his shock, he immediately sat down beside Harry Potter. He didn't care if they were out in the open to be easily ambushed by Death Eaters. He just conjured a tourniquet and bandages and immediately applied the first aid in his broken leg. After quickly putting the first aid on Potter's broken leg he raised his head to look at Potter. He saw the deep gash on his left temple. It was bleeding quite profusely that he immediately tore the hem of his cloak and made a makeshift bandage and tied it around Potter's head. Without really looking at Potter's Lily-like eyes, he removed his cloak leaving him in a long black long sleeve tucked in his black trousers. Severus wrapped his cloak around Potter to at least give him warmth. He then proceeded to replace Potter's hand with his to keep pressure on his bleeding abdomen. Harry looked at him wide eyed, shocked. Of all the people who could've found him, it was his most hated person, Professor Severus Snape. He looked at Snape waiting for him to throw some snarky remark at him. He was waiting for him to comment about how weak he was and how scrawny he looked. But nothing came. He was looking at him. Harry couldn't read his professor's face. He then heard faint footsteps going to their direction, he looked around trying to find who are coming. He looked again at Snape to see if he too was alarmed but he wasn't. Harry was confused, how come Professor Snape isn't moving? Why would he be calm at this moment when Death Eaters would be lurking around? Then he remembered, he remembered the Dark Mark on Snape's left arm. He has shown it to Fudge after the Tri-Wizard tournament. He remembered that Snape was showing Fudge that Lord Voldemort has returned. He heard the footsteps drawing in closer, and because of too much blood loss, Harry Potter is slipping out of consciousness. He was hearing a deep, soothing voice, he wasn't sure if Snape was talking to him, but he could faintly see faces around him. Before slipping out of consciousness, the last words he heard was, "You are safe. You will be fine."

 **Reviews please:) I don't own HP...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Nightmares and Tears**

" _Please stop! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

" _You fucking brat! How dare you?"_ Harry once again felt the sting of the metal end of his uncle's leather belt on his bareback. He was crouching on the floor using every method to protect his body with his arms at the same time silencing out the insults his uncle saying.

" _I didn't do it. I swear…"_ Harry mumbled while he received the metal end of the belt wounding his back. Then he felt his uncle Vernon tugged his hair hard for him to stand up.

" _You insolent, disgraceful, pathetic excuse of a bastard! How dare you lay a hand on my wife?"_ Vernon then punched his face hard causing Harry's nose to bleed. Harry knew he just broke his nose. Then he felt the air being cut off from his lungs as Vernon kicked him hard in the chest. His uncle kept kicking him, kept calling him names. Kept calling him 'perverted' for touching his wife. Harry slowly felt himself slipping out of consciousness and the last thing he felt was numbness.

 _Just let me die…_ Harry mumbled. Because of the ruckus, no one seemed to notice what he just murmured, no one but one.

"Out, out, everybody out!" said Madam Pomfrey as she pried between Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore who seemed to be discussing loudly about the events that happened. They were in Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing were Madam Pomfrey was checking her stock of medical potions when the Order arrived. She knew about the Order and is a part of it being their medic. When she saw how badly injured Harry Potter was she wasted no time and quickly ran a diagnostic spell on him. She read the results as fast as she could and racked her brain on what to prioritize to heal. Will it be the large bleeding wound on his left side? Will it be his broken leg? It even surprised her on the number of old wounds and broken bones the boy had.

"Will Harry be fine, Poppy?" said the frantic Sirius. He was panicking when he saw his godson in the arms of his hated person, Snape. He didn't waste time to raise his wand at Snape when he saw Harry almost lifeless at Snape's arm. Luckily Remus was following closely behind him, he was able to stop him from hexing Snape for 'hurting' his godson.

"I will be able to work if all of you go out! This is the hospital wing and I need space to do my work. So get out all of you, if you want me to be able to do my job!" normally Madam Pomfrey would not use such tone but be as it may, Harry Potter is in critical status. She had to kick them out for her to be able to care for Potter. She knew of course, Harry Potter, being the familiar face who always manage to land into her hospital wing almost every school term. She didn't like to use Muggle methods in administering fluids and medications as much as possible, but because Harry is fragile right now, she doubted that Harry would be able to survive if she used the fast-paced healing for wizards. Madam Pomfrey began inserting an intravenous line at Harry's left hand and ran a plain normal saline solution into him. She then proceeded to look at the deep wound at Harry's bleeding abdomen. She saw a handkerchief was used to at least stop the bleeding. From the looks of the handkerchief soaked in Harry's blood, it belonged to Severus Snape. She knew it because of the initials 'SS' embroidered on the side. She placed a stasis charm on Harry while she went out of the Hospital Wing to call for its owner, Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus was standing at corner alone, trying hard not to draw attention from the other Order members. To say, he was shocked on the turn of events that happened almost an hour ago. He just saw the 'true' form of Harry bloody Potter. He didn't expect that the boy-who-lived, who he believed to have 'strutted' inside the walls of Hogwarts, who got away with every rule-breaking he did, who is a living spawn of his enemy, James Potter, who is the son of his only friend and the one he truly loved, Lily Evans and who just minutes before Sirius Black snatched Potter from his arms said _to let him die_ would be so different as he thought and so much similar to him. None of what he assumed is true except being Lily and James son. He was racking his mind on the events that transpired just an hour ago. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone calling him.

"Professor Snape… Professor Snape… Severus!" Madam Pomfrey called, a little bit louder this time. She had been calling Severus for the past minute, and it seems that he was not hearing her. Severus snapped out of his musings. When he looked around to whom who was calling, he noticed that everyone had gone quiet and was now looking at him. He of course hated to be the center of attention, so he acted cool, as if nothing had happen and approached Madam Pomfrey.

"Is there anything that I could do, Poppy?" said Severus.

"Yes, would you please help me in healing Harry? He had sustained quite a lot of injuries and you being a Potions Master and a Medi-wizard, I can use an extra set of hands." said Madam Pomfrey while she opened the door to the Hospital Wing a little wider for him. Severus glanced at Dumbledore, he noticed a twinkle on his blue eyes under his half-moon spectacles and nodded at him. He heard Sirius growl at him but he ignored it and made his way inside and shutting the door quickly behind him.

* * *

 _"If you don't do it, I will tell your Uncle. And you don't want to go have to be beaten in to a bloody pulp would you?"_ said the creepy-disgusting-seductive voice of her Aunt Petunia. Harry felt her aunt's hand slowly creeping up to his thighs while he was seated tied up in a chair naked down below.

" _Please Aunt Petunia, no… stop… I don't want it…"_ said Harry his eyes full of tears pleading her aunt to stop whatever it is she is planning to do. Of course he knew what would happen, but being raised up by the Dursleys ignorant he didn't know what to do at this point. He doesn't know anything about intimacy furthermore about sexual act. He heard it from some of his classmates at Hogwarts but he simply didn't care because he doesn't understand any of it. He also knew that if his uncle would know that he disobeyed her aunt's wishes, he would be in much hell, not that he isn't living in hell right now.

" _No… please stop… stop… please…"_ Harry once again mumbled with only one person to hear it again. Snape. Madam Pomfrey was currently gathering everything that she needs to tend to Harry's wounds that Severus was left to look after the child. Snape was now beyond confused. He was wondering what life Harry had to go through living with his relatives. He always assumed that maids and butlers would serve the Potter spawn, and everyone bowing into his needs and wants. He knew that Potter was having dreams, and a worst one. Like him, Severus always had nightmares; he couldn't remember the last time he slept peacefully. Even with Dreamless Draught, nightmares would still find a way to seep into his mind. He unconsciously held Potter's hand and gave it a comfortable squeeze. "It's just a dream, Harry. You are safe. No one will hurt you." Said Severus in a comforting tone. It seemed to do the trick when Harry stopped mumbling and the furrows on his eyes relaxed. Severus then ran a hand through Harry's long and unruly hair. It almost covered his face. He then tucked the hair falling on Harry's face behind his ear to look closely at his face. He immediately noticed the broken nose he has, the bruises that covered his face and the wound on his left temple. He then grabbed the wet towel on the bedside and pressed it on Harry's face.

* * *

After almost and hour and a half, Severus and Poppy, went out of the closed doors. Soon they were bombarded with questions on Harry's well being. Madam Pomfrey answered them with "He's going to be just fine. I placed him in a medically induced coma for now. He is very weak and the more we try to heal him the more he slips away. He needs rest until he regains enough strength for us to tend to his other injuries. He needs all the rest he can get." Severus quietly slipped behind the Order to go back to his quarters. He was exhausted and drained especially when he and Madam Pomfrey tried to keep Harry alive. He wasn't shocked anymore when Poppy told him that she would hand him a copy of the diagnostic results she took a while ago. With him, being a qualified Medi-Wizard he could help Poppy with anything she needed him to do. Madam Pomfrey and him already deduced that he was physically and emotionally abused judging from the injuries he sported and the number of broken bones and bruises that painted his body. Although he was not a trained psychologist, he knew a little bit of mental health when it comes to being abused, having himself as a victim of it. He juggled with the idea of helping Potter about the consequences of being abused in his mental health but decided to put it off for now. After all, their main priority is to heal Potter and nurse him back to health. What surprised him the most is how Potter was able to hide underneath a glamour and façade he always wore. With him, being an exceptional spy and wizard, he would have known or even notice that the Golden Boy is wearing glamour. Also it confused him is why Albus, the most powerful wizard of all time had not even mentioned it. Did he know about the glamour? Did he know what was behind the closed doors of the Dursleys whenever Potter goes back for summer holidays?

"Severus," he heard Poppy call him when he was about to go back to the dungeons. Madam Pomfrey handed him the copy of Harry's diagnostic results and a long list of potions she wants to be brewed for Harry.

"Please brew these potions for me," said Madam Pomfrey and silently added, "in there is a copy of Harry's results, please look for angles on how we will approach to heal him. Also, because he is very weak, I might be using some Muggle methods of healing. Please get me some supplies. It is already written in there."

"Please be on call, I will be flooing you if anything requires your assistance. Thank you, Severus." Said Madam Pomfrey. She went back to the hospital wing, without admitting anyone. The other Order members took it as a cue of them leaving. "I will call a meeting as soon as possible, for now we have to retire to our homes and get as much rest as possible. With the recent events, we won't be able to get much sleep as we need too." Said Dumbledore as he too made his way back to his office. The others quickly headed out and apparated to their respective homes. Sirius and Remus remained. Since Severus didn't want to waste any time, he quickly went back to the safety of his quarters.

* * *

Severus sat down heavily on his armchair in front of the fireplace. He released a deep sigh and rubbed his temple. He could feel a strong headache coming. He kept thinking about the events that have transpired and what he just discovered about Harry Potter. He always assumed that the son of his enemy, James Potter would live a life being spoiled by his relatives, that everyone is bowing to Potter's every whim. But this night, everything crumbled when he saw him dying on his arms. He looked down on his arms and noticed the blood of Harry Potter on him. Although he was wearing black long sleeves, he could see the damp spot on his forearm sleeves. It did not escape his eyes that his hands were shaking. He was used to seeing someone die, being an ex-Death Eater himself. He was forced to kill to be on the Dark Lord's good graces. But now seeing his hands shake from where Potter was before, he was actually scared. Never in his life he had felt a strange feeling develop especially for someone he loathed so much. As soon as the thought appeared, he quickly shook his head trying to push it back at the recesses of his mind and forget about it. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it into a ponytail. No one has seen him do it since he rarely does it. He ties his hair only if he has to concentrate on complex potions or when he stays in the bath for long periods. He tends to think while he was relaxing on his big bathtub inside his quarters on when he was standing with a warm shower running down his head. Now he just wants to take a relaxing shower and quickly go to sleep as he has many potions to brew and he has to study the results of Potter's diagnostic test. He stood up, with the wave of his hand the fireplace lit up with a calm fire, warming up the cold dungeons. He then removed his black long sleeves as he made his way to his bathroom. He took of his shoes and placed it on his shoe rack. He went to the bathroom and with the wave of his hand the shower started and he took a moment to look at the full-length mirror he has and inspect his body for injuries he may have. He took off his trousers and tossed it into the laundry basket. He also tossed his boxers into the laundry basket and he released a heavy sigh while he looked back at his image at the mirror. He looked at the scars on his torso, reminders of the abuse he had with the steel hands of his father. He turned around and looked at the long scar that ran through his back. He faced the mirror again and his eyes fell on the mark on his left arm. It was the symbol of his stupidity and the loss that came with it. He felt a lone-tear streak down his face. It had been years when he last cried. And that time was when he held his best friend, the one he only loved, Lily, the mother of Harry Potter, died. He quickly wiped the lone-tear off and went under the warm shower. One person suddenly filled his thoughts. Harry Potter. He did not know why it happened but he just gave in. He cried his heart out. His voice silenced by the jets of shower running down his body.

* * *

 **TBC. Reviews are appreciated. HP not mine:)**


End file.
